This proposal requests the funds to purchase a Micromass Q-TOF Ultima Global Hybrid Quadrupole/orthogonal spectrometer and accessories necessary for its operation. This instrument was chosen because it provides the capabilities (through options to be installed) of both a MALDI as well as a Q-TOF instrument without compromising the mass resolution, mass accuracy or electrospray sensitivity of the Q-TOF. This instrument is requested as a upgrade to the current mass spectrometer instruments available at WVU. No comparable instruments are available in nearby facilities. This instrument will be the core instrument for a proteomics/mass spectrometry facility that will support several on-going NIH projects (Table 1) as well as a COBRe grant (RR16440) that will support five junior investigators. While the COBRe proteomics/MS core will be initiated with an available Finnigan LCQ -DECA MS, this instrument has many limitations (detailed below) that make it unsuitable for long-term use. Thus, this upgrade is essential to the continued utility of the proteomics/MS core facility. In addition to the investigators listed to justify this instrument, it is anticipated that with the increasing interest in proteomics in science, that the core facility will see more and more use.